Kumpulan One-shot Boboiboy
by Humikmika
Summary: Ini isinya palingan cuman one-shot buatanku. Genrenya bisa ganti-ganti, tergantung mood :v. Tapi mungkin banyaknya yang muncul tentang pecahan BBBnya, hehe. Dan palingan pendek semua, maksudku pendek banget./ 1 : "Ada apa?" "Petir, menurutmu kapan giliranku?" / 2 : "Halo! Namaku Api!" "WIIIH! BERANTEM! BERANTEM!"/
1. 1 : Kapan Giliranku?

**Disclaimer : Boboiboy milik Animonsta**

 **Karakter di one-shot ini : Angin dan Petir**

 **Pairing : None**

 **1 : Kapan giliranku?**

Bersama dengan Petir yang berada di sebelahku, kami menonton dari sebuah layar besar yang menyinari ruangan gelap ini. Kami berdua hanya duduk, keheningan menyelimuti kami berdua. Aku melihat ke Petir, ia terlihat begitu serius memperhatikan layar yang berada di depannya. Setelah memperhatikannya beberapa saat, aku mengembalikan pandanganku ke layar tersebut.

Di layar terlihat sebuah pertarungan sedang berlangsung. Pertarungan yang berlangsung tanpa kami. Pertarungan dimana kami tidak bisa ikut berpartisipasi karena tubuh Boboiboy tidak akan tahan untuk mengeluarkan kami berlima.

"Angin." Aku menoleh kearah Petir, "Apa?" kataku.

Ekspresi wajahnya datar, ia menatapku beberapa saat lalu kembali berbicara, "Ada apa?"

Aku terkejut dengan pertanyaan tersebut, "Apa maksudmu?"

Petir tetap berwajah datar, "Ada apa?"

Kedua kalinya ia menanyakan hal yang sama, apakah ia bercanda? Ia bukanlah orang yang suka bercanda. Akupun juga menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama, "Apa maksudmu?"

Akhirnya keheningan kembali menyelimuti kita berdua, namun kali ini berbeda, suasana terasa lebih tegang. Kami saling menatap satu sama lain sampai akhirnya Petir berbicara lagi, "Ada apa denganmu?"

Ada apa denganku? Aku tidak mengerti, "Apa maksudmu, Petir? Tidak ada apa-apa denganku! Aku baik-baik saja kok."

Petir terlihat tidak puas dengan jawabanku barusan, lalu iapun menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya, "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Eh?" Tanpa sadar air mata mulai membasahi wajahku.

Lalu aku menundukkan kepalaku dan berkata dengan suara pelan, "Petir, menurutmu kapan giliranku?"

 **Humikmika : NAHHH STOPPP! Sampai situ saja ya, hehe :) Sebenernya aku bikin kumpulan one-shot ini karena kalo ada ide tinggal dikeluarin aja dan juga sekalian ngelatih kemampuan menulis cerita gituuu.. Dan ini pendek ya? Iyalah! Karena maklum aja aku susah nulis cerita panjang.**

 **Sebenernya one-shot yang ini terinspirasi dari betapa jarangnya Taufan muncul di episode-episode Boboiboy walaupun di episode terakhir dia muncul kan cuma bentaaar. Dan aku membuatnya disini dalam wujud Angin karenakan pas Boboiboy berpecah menjadi tigakan : Tanah, Api dan Air. Disitu yang muncul adalah Tanah bukan Gempa, karena itu... Gitu.**

 **Misalnya ada yang baca 2 fanfic buatanku yang belum selesai itu, di updatenya belum tentu kapan karena aku juga suka ganti-ganti fandom dan kebetulan sekarang lagi balik di fandom ini jadi, gitu!**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca yang ini :v**


	2. 2 : Aku Api!

**Karakter di one-shot ini : Api, Gempa, Taufan dan Halilintar**

 **Pairing : None**

 **2 : Aku Api!**

"Halo! Namaku Api!"

Mereka bertiga menatap pemuda bersemangat yang sedang mengulurkan tangannya tersebut sampai pemuda berpakaian serba kuning membalas sapaan tersebut. Dengan senyuman yang ramah ia menerima uluran tangan pemuda tersebut, "Salam kenal, Aku Gempa."

Api terlihat senang atas keramahan Gempa, lalu pemuda yang bertopi miring mendekati Api lalu tersenyum. Ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke Api dan berkata, "Namaku Taufan! Senang bertemu denganmu, Api!"

Lalu Api melepaskan pegangannya dari tangan Gempa dan menerima tangan Taufan, masih tersenyum. Api melihat apa yang dipegang tangan kirinya Taufan, Taufan yang menyadari tatapan Api terkekeh. Ia melepas pegangan tangannya lalu mengangkat benda itu tepat di depan wajah Api dengan wajah bangga.

Setelah menyadari benda itu sebagai skateboard mata Api berbinar-binar, "Itu skateboard ya!" Tapi ia melihat ada yang aneh dengan skateboard itu, "Kok nggak ada rodanya?"

Taufan tertawa, "Haha! Ini bukan skateboard! Ini itu hoverboard!"

Api bingung, "Hoverboard?"

"Iya hoverboard! Hoverboard itu semacam skateboard tapi bisa terbang!"

Api tambah bingung, "Bisa terbang? Emang ada sayapnya?"

Taufan lalu menghela nafas, "Heleeh.. Sini aku contohin!"

Lalu Taufan menyesuaikan hoverboard itu di udara, lalu sebelum Taufan bisa menaiki hoverboard itu, tiba-tiba hoverboardnya langsung bergerak mundur dengan cepat, "ADUH!"

Mereka melihat ke sumber suara dan terlihat seorang pemuda berpakaian serba merah memegang kepalanya yang sakit dengan ekspresi menyeramkan. "GRR!" Ia lalu mengambil hoverboard tersebut dan melihat kearah mereka.

Taufan lalu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, "Ehehe, maaf Halilintar.. Sengaja."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Halilintar terlihat sangat marah, "SINI KAU!"

"ALAMAK!"

Lalu Taufan lari dan pemuda yang namanya Halilintar itupun mengejarnya.

"PEDANG HALILINTAR!"

"AAAHHH!"

Api menatap mereka, Gempa yang daritadi diam saja menyadari tatapan Api dan berkata kepadanya, "Maaf ya keributannya, dan yang sedang orang yang sedang mengejar Taufan itu namanya Halilintar, dia memang gampang dibujuk kemarahannya ditambah lagi dengan kejahilan Taufan karena itu mereka memang sering seperti it-"

Tiba-tiba Api berteriak, "WIIIH! BERANTEM! BERANTEM!"

Gempa sweatdrop, 'Tambah lagi anak umur 5 tahun disini..' Batinnya.

 **Humikmika : Ini yang kedua :v Langsung bikin 2 karena, why not? Kan? Hehe! Karena yang sebelumnya agak sedih kali ini yang seneng-seneng aja!**

 **Terima kasih ya udah baca yang ini :v**


End file.
